Jet Force: Metroid
by iaoeoo94
Summary: What if Samus Aran met Vela Gemini in her universe but returned together to the Metroid universe?  *Warning* Adult language present with adult themes in later chapters
1. Uncharted Allies

1: Uncharted Space and an Alliance

"Unidentified vessel. State your name and business."

"My name is Samus Aran. I am a bounty hunter employed by the Galactic Federation to assist in countering Space Pirate actions. I was recently employed to investigate the loss of contact with a cadre of marines on the planet Aether. I found that this world had been split in twain, one light, one dark. After destroying the dark clone of Aether, I engaged the warp to return to Daiban, the Federation capitol. The warp engines rattled and ruptured, sending me to this area of the universe, an area unrecognized as Federation territory. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"We are team, Jet Force: Gemini. We are the last team of a militia employed to protect the galaxy from an army of insect-oid drones led by a tyrant, called Mizar. We are composed of; myself, Vela Gemini, my brother, Juno, and our dog, Lupus.

We all spotted the large, blue ship that had come out of hyperspace. Team Gemini engaged their personal ships, while their mother ship was destroyed. I followed Vela because she seemed to be the team leader.

"Samus, what the hell!"

"We have very similar jobs, and although you are not Federation, you were in trouble, and I could not let the last of an anti-tyrant militia continue their business without rendering my assistance."

She led me to a large yellow ship and had called it the S.S. Anubis. Anubis, the god of mummification and the afterlife. We landed in the stern of the ship. I saw that she was about my age, mid-twenties, had blue hair, and was dressed in what appeared to be a simple blouse with mini-skirt. She looked shocked to see my orange, almost menacing-looking armour suit.

"What the fuck is that suit?"

"It's Chozo. They are an advanced bird-like race that raised me from a little orphaned girl."

"What and how do you shoot?"

"Energy-based beam systems and explosive missiles, through my arm cannon. Only the missiles use ammunition. What do you shoot?"

"I can collect a variety of ballistic weapons and explosives, all of which use ammunition."

I nearly burst laughing.

"A ballistic, ammunition-based arsenal. Wow, you do need my help. More so than I thought. I mean you don't even have armour, you're dressed like you are going to school, not ready to fight a war."

"Don't get a superiority complex just because you've got more advanced technology. As I am, I can take quite a lot of abuse; dozens of bullets or a few small explosions. Remember, I'm in charge if you want to assist us. And you will address me as; Ma'am, Miss Gemini, or Commander Gemini."

She's used to ordering people and won't truly respect anyone who is not as strong headed and bossy as she is. Respect is important, especially for her survival, if these insectoids use ballistic weaponry, their weapons will hardly damage me while doing a fair amount of damage to her.


	2. Sekhmet

2: Sekhmet

We exited the hangar and entered a room that had several snipers stationed atop cargo crates. They were very weak, killed with a single shot from me, and three shots from Vela.

"Those are insects, not insectoids and what the fuck is with the little bears cowering in the corners?"

"Those are Tribals, they are non-aggressive labourers employed by the council, just as my team is. They have all been kidnapped by Mizar for slave labour."

She took me to the lift that led to the ships main storage. Inside we found a baby Tribal scrubbing the deck under the guard of two drones. I killed them, than saw a missile, fired by a large purple drone, coming at us. I managed to get a lock on it with one of my missiles before I had to push Vela out of the missiles trajectory. The giant exploded, sending it's innards scattering through the environment. We fought through the cargo hold to come across another landing pad.

"We're leaving! We hardly explored 3% of this ship! Don't you need to save those bears? Ma'am."

"Yes, but Juno will be coming through here. He can get the Tribals. We just came through to clear a small swath for him. He thinks he is good in combat, but he's not. He just needed a boost in confidence that this ship was not completely overrun with drones." We boarded our ships and left for another large ship.

"This is not a council ship like Anubis. It is a battle cruiser called, The Sekhmet."

We landed and saw a small blue humanoid who told us about the councils ignorance about tyranny. Vela opened a large crate that contained grenades and rescued a half dozen of those bears. We continued through the only unlocked door and found a large room with four doors, one was coded with a lock similar to the landing bay doors and two coded to the life force of the drones. We went to the lower left door and she found a machine gun. We continued through the other door and found more drones. Through the door straight across from us, we found three drones wielding full length shields. She killed them with a well lobbed grenade, allowing us to enter a empty, dead-end, occupied only by us and a mole man. He condescended her for being a woman, but stopped when I shot at his feet. He gave us a red key and showed us a tunnel that led to a rotunda near our original landing site. I tucked into my morph-ball while she had to crouch and crawl. We came into the rotunda, filled with fully-shielded drones. 

"How can you tuck into a little ball like that?"

"I don't know the specifics, but I know that I can at any time, and it does not hurt me. Now, this rotunda is filled with drones."

The door at the top was coded to the life of only the four drones. We each took half. Their little metal, riot-shields could not resist my energy weapons, which tore through not only the shield, but through the carapace of the bugs. When they were dead, Vela ran up the ramp while I stayed near her, offering cover fire at all the drones.

"What's that totem pole doing here?"

"I don't know, but I cant reach it, so just ignore it."

I could with my space-jump thrusters and found that it seemed to do nothing but light up when I came near it. Through the door was our ships. 

"Samus, before we leave, I want to see the woman under the armour. I know that seems awkward, but I'd like to see the face of my ally."

I removed my suit, revealing that I was a tall blonde, built like a gymnast.

"Where'd the suit go? And wow, you're an attractive woman, well built too."

"It's part of my cellular structure and thank you, you're a nice looking woman your self."

I did feel awkward, but I could sympathize with her, being a female minority in the male dominated military. Especially one that can dominate her counterparts in combat with either superior tech, combat prowess, or both. I reengaged my suit.

"Samus, I apologise for snapping at you back on the Anubis. I was thinking about the destruction of my fleet, than you appear and follow me, than I became jealous of your advanced tech, and I just snapped."

We boarded and soon landed on the planet the Sekhmet had been orbiting. 


	3. Cerulean

3: Cerulean

This planet is a desert, filled with blue sand dunes.

"This is Cerulean. It's a desert that is rich with minerals."

Behind the landing pad, Vela found a bar of gold. We continued through a narrow passage and found more drones. When they died, a door opened, leading to an alcove that was occupied by the mole man from the Sekhemt. He offered Vela a rocket launcher for three bars of gold. She managed to convince him that one bar was our final offer. He likely accepted because of the missile I was pointing at him. Now that she had the missiles, missile ammunition became available for both of us. In the open area where all of the dunes were, we found a mine entrance. Inside we found a patrol of sentry ships, weaving through the columns. Her machine gun took them down quite easily and the door opened. We found several of those bears and a yellow key. We received a transmission from Juno.

"Vela, I've got some news. First off, your going to be receiving a small robot, his name is Floyd. Secondly I'm about to enter the main chamber of Mizar and will be awaiting you and Lupus. Lastly, I wanted to see how that new partner of yours is doing."

"Thanks, J. She's doing very well, in fact she has saved my life on several occasions."

Vela was out of earshot when I asked Juno if she had always been attracted to other women.

"Yeah she has. She sees men as competition. When the militia was whole, she'd avoid male contact and would only lead the few other women in battle."

We continued into a maze-like cavern filled with those bugs. These were orange bugs, tougher than the others, with large missile troops stationed near the doors. As more corpses piled up, more doors unlocked. The last door was guarded by a missile trooper. I tucked into my ball and planted a power bomb near him than rolled out as it flashed and exploded. We exited the cave which came out to our ships.

"You ball has weapons?"

"Yes infinite concussion bombs and limited explosives like you just saw."

"What's next, your suit can become a weapon as well."

"Well, yes. I can somersault through the air in a ball of deadly energy called the screw attack. It's also a vertical movement system, bouncing up and across narrowly spaced walls."

"These Chozo, where do they live?"

"They've lived throughout the universe, developing advanced technologies and spreading a message of peace. They are believed to be extinct now. As to why they did not visit this galaxy, I would not know."

We left for a military base, Ichor.


	4. Ichor

4: Ichor

"They were expecting us. There are several half-shielded drones and a large missile drone awaiting for us."

Our little robot, Floyd was waiting there as well. He had infinite ammo, could not be killed, and alerted us to the presence and general location of drones. My first target was the missile drone, whom I killed with a missile, while Vela and Floyd focused on the shielded drones. The door opened and we found a maze of watch towers, and other high points. We avoided most of the drones and jumped up to an 'L' shaped walkway with two doors. We entered the one perpendicular from our entrance. Inside was a narrow, winding passage with only a single missile drone guard. In a little alcove, She found a cluster bomb and a sniper rifle. The passage led to a room where we were on an elevated walkway overlooking the ground. There were glass panels near us that could be broken. We broke though the set that Vela could jump up to and the passage led us to an empty room with a platform and a hallway that Floyd could access. The little robot flew up to the hallway and had to retrieve 15 oil cans and reach the end within a certain time limit.

"He's so slow. Hey, does that suit have music?"

"Yeah, mostly ancient rock. Bands like; Pink Floyd, E.L.P., and Queen."

"Oh, play Queen, and start with 'Killer Queen"

We both enjoyed the song and began to sing along when 'Somebody To Love' began to play. Floyd returned as the chorus of 'Save Me' started. I shut off the music and we returned to our elevated walkway.

"Was there any purpose to going in there?"

"No, just to explore Ichor."

We dropped down and killed the drones patrolling underneath. The door led to several colour-coded, elevated platforms with colour-coded controls. I screw attacked over the gaps and landed in front of an access panel. After she had arranged the platforms so she could get to where I was, she activated the panel. A robot similar to Floyd appeared. He said his name was Diamond Geezer, and offered us ammo and health. Vela bought some ammo, than we continued onward. We were soon back outside and met a large drone force, including full-shield drones, unmanned ships, and two machine gun turrets. We fought or way through and found another building. Inside were crystals that could heal both of us and ammunition crates. We restocked and entered a lava chamber with a narrow, elevated platform. The platform began to move as we stepped upon it. Two drones appeared and began laughing as the platform moved parallel to the lava. From behind us came a large drone queen. We were limited to one-dimensional movement perpendicular to the plane of the lava. I began scanning the queen.

"How the hell can we kill it?"

"Her arms twinkle before she attacks, that would be a good place to start."

The queen had two attacks, summoning explosive larvae and shooting at us. Her pattern was predictable and both arms were soon destroyed. The guns on her face were vulnerable now, easily destroyed by locking on to all four, and launching missiles simultaneously at them. A round of tri-rockets from Vela made her body explode, leaving just her floating head. She was defenceless, relying upon her rapid, yet predictable motion. I charged my arm cannon, twisted my arm as to fire a missile, and pulled back on the trigger, which infused five missiles with the charge beam. The deadly ball of energy had hit the queen, causing her head to explode leaving only her fleshy vertebrae, which started to explode on its own. The platform moved to allow us to leave this lava chamber. Before we left, I started playing 'Another One Bites The Dust'. We listened to it while we exited the facility. Outside we saw Lupus, her armoured dog and the same blue ship that destroyed her master ship. We offered cover fire for Lupus as he boarded the departing ship.

"The dog has paw mounted thrusters?"

"Yeah, he can fly for about five seconds."

"Do you and Juno have any special abilities like that?"

"Yes, I have gills, while Juno is unaffected by lava."

"Awesome."

Our ships awaited, ready for flight.

"My ship can make ammo for you if you need it, also heal you. I just need to authorize you to use the onboard stations."

"You are just an epic woman with awesome technology, you know that."

"You are as well, even with comparatively primitive technology, you know how to use it to efficiently kick ass."

We left for Mizar's palace feeling very good about ourselves, and each other.


	5. Mizar Alpha

5: Mizar Alpha

We landed in a pyramid-shaped hangar. Upon seeing the hieroglyphics, I knew that this tyrant drew inspiration from ancient Egypt. A narrow passage led to an open area with a reflective, almost ice-like floor. There were several drones and a large pyramid with an irrigation channel. We could not open the pyramid and decided that the irrigation channel was our only option. The channel sloped down into a maze of submerged tunnels. Vela is right, she does have gills, plus she can swim very well, while I just sink due to the suit. I stayed near her as she followed the right wall. It looped us back to the entrance so we split up, I took the left, while she took the right and alternated at forks. I don't think that was wise, since her radio was disabled underwater. I waited in an alcove, knowing that she would have to swim by there at some point. I rejoined her when she did swim by, and we continued, looping back to the entrance. I stuck with her and through blind luck, we found the diamond-shaped exit. We came out under a waterfall that fed into a pool.

"Before you ask, yes, the suit produces oxygen."

"I had figured that, but do you sink even when you have removed the suit?"

"Yes. It's part of my cellular structure, and that makes me denser than water."

She let down her hair to wring it out. I could not help but notice that her clothes had stuck to her, becoming as from-fitting as my own skin-tight zero suit. Behind me I heard more of those bears, and rescued them to distract myself from my feelings about Vela. Sexual feelings welled inside of me, sparked by her being soaking wet and being near a calm pool with a waterfall.

I know that I like her as more than professionally, but does she like me that way? She was looking on as I wringed out my hair. And she did seem to almost gawk at my body just now, than she rushed over to those Tribals, almost to distract herself from me. Perhaps she does have feelings for me.

It just became too much, I removed my armour.

"Vela."

"Why's your suit o…"

I stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss to test the waters of her feelings for me. To my surprise, she had wrapped her arms around my waist and began to kiss back. Before we got too into it, we sent Floyd away. When the robot had left, I wrapped my arms around her and began to kiss her again. She caressed my back and undid my pony tail, as did I to her pig tails. We came upon each others zippers. I undid hers, than she stepped back to drop her blouse from her shoulders. By then, I had dropped my clothes from my shoulders. She had tackled, and pinned me so she was perpendicular to me. She pulled down my one-piece to my waist, and began to fondle and caress me. With some pushing, I had inverted her so that I was perpendicular. Her blouse was still wet, yet was not difficult to pull off. I began caressing and kissing her abdomen, while she had tried to revert me. With her mightiest push, she had brought me back down. While I was stunned by the impact, she had begun to work on removing my one-piece from my legs. When my feet were free, I wrapped my calves around her waist and twisted them so that she would fall. I pulled down her mini-skirt and realised that she had been going 'commando' this whole time. I had put her spread-eagle, knowing that she might snap them together like a bear trap. Her thighs were like velour as I caressed them. When she did not snap, I knew that that was a point of ecstasy for her. While she was spaced-out, I began to gently stroke around her vagina, spiralling inward until I was inside. Before she had climaxed, I dismounted, hoping she would return the favour. Submission is not in my nature, but if I wanted a near-climax similar to hers, I would have to let her take over. She took awhile to come down from her near-climax to the point that she was sentient. She had noticed my submission and knew that I wanted the favour returned. Her fingers ran down and around my thighs, than up my sides to my breasts. She had produced ecstasy in me by gently foundling me. She had seen that sexual pleasure was all that I was feeling and brought her tongue down my midriff. She reached my vagina and began to lick, going in and out, and around. In my pleasure, I arched my back and felt the chemical rush of an orgasm coming on. My muscles snapped when I lost control from the endorphins. I had released with so much force that I had sent Vela on her back. When I had come down, I knew that she would me to finish her climax. She was keeping herself aroused by caressing her sides. I worked my way over to her, placed my hands upon her thighs and began to stroke. She was still fairly excited from the last time and was already losing control of the muscles in her shins. I placed my lips around her vagina, kissed, than let my tongue explore. In, out, and around, as her legs started shaking more and more violently. Her abdominals were shaking and that soon spread up to her arms. I had to make her finish no matter how she would snap. I had slowed my tongue so that it was almost massaging the inner-vaginal walls. Her whole body snapped like a wave, sending me off of her. She was so high that even after that violent oscillation, she was still shaking. I wrapped myself around her mostly to check her peripheral response. As I caressed her shoulders, the shaking had started to subside. A run down her spinal column had forced out the shakes. She took a deep breath and I knew that she had come down enough to regain conscious control. 

"Holy. Shit."

"Are you all right? After you climaxed, you had almost shut down."

"I think so. Nothing seems to be amiss. Now, help me up."

She was wobbly, but soon stabilized. Both of our clothes had been thrown off into the pool. We quickly redressed and realized that, when the rush had worn off, we were extremely tired. She had laid down first, than I laid curled around her and drifted off. 


	6. Mizar Beta

6: Mizar Beta

We had slept for hours. I awoke upon hearing a dog far off. It must have been Lupus, because I had heard thrusters as well.

"Vela, wake up. I can hear your dog."

I reengaged my suit and shot off a missile. She still slept on, so I had the suit recognize her as a user. I took off my helmet and set 'Toccata' to play and set it over her head as the song reached a crescendo.

"Jesus!"

She snapped out her side arm and fired off two shells.

"Calm down, I needed to wake you up. We had both crashed from exhaustion and I awoke hearing Lupus near by."

She pulled off my helmet and handed it back to me. 'Toccata' had ended and the play list had jumped to 'Peter Gunn.' We continued through coming to a large waterfall that covered the exit.

"Samus, I really enjoyed what you did for me. Since the militia was killed off, I've just been bottling all of my feelings. My only release was blowing those ants straight to hell, but that was only temporary."

"Vela, we are very similar. We both are semi-rouge females in the male military, we both have vendettas to settle, and we both needed sexual contact to keep sane. I enjoyed our consummation just as much as you did."

"Samus, I don't want you to leave when this is over."

"I don't want to leave you either, and I won't. Fuck my career, I'm sure this council would enjoy having me as an employee. Even if not, there's bound to be some mercenary work for me out here. The work does not matter, because I love you. The last sentient being I loved was a Chozo elder, Old Bird, and he was focused on moulding me into a super solider."

"Don't abandon your vendetta for me. What is your vendetta anyway?"

"I was born on a small earth colony called K-2L. It was rich in minerals used for space travel. My father was the mining chief and my mother stayed at home. One day when I was three, a cadre of Chozo had arrived, looking to acquire a contract for the minerals. I had run into one of the Chozo, the elder I called Old Bird. He showed me the beauty of nature. Within a week, space pirates had raided the colony. Their leader, Ridley, was pterodactyl-like in appearance. He killed both of my parents. Ridley killed my mother, Virginia, with his plasma breath, while my father, Rodney, triggered an explosion that had grounded Ridley temporarily. He died in the explosion. I managed to escape with the Chozo. They trained me as a super solider and gave me this power suit. I had sworn to kill Ridley and any of his forces."

"Dear god. Its almost scary how similar we are. Juno and I were orphaned by space pirates as well. We got lucky and escaped into council custody. They raised us to be part of an elite militia, Jet Force. We were given the code-name Gemini because we are twins. Lupus is the third generation from the dog that escaped with us as children."

We walked towards the pyramid slumped on each other. There were three doors coded to each team member. Vela's symbol was a white, bird-like creature over a blue background.

"Your symbol, why is it bird-like?"

"It's a squid. It represents my aquatic nature, exemplified by my gills."

"Odd, although I can sort-of see an aquatic cephalopod."

Inside the pyramid, were three pillars that could rise. We stepped upon the nearest one and were lifted halfway when energy shot into the base and we began to levitate upwards. We came up to see a lifeless Juno.

Lupus had come up his shaft. Vela, Lupus, and, I ran into Mizar's chamber. A wall of flames appeared. I lifted and threw the little dog as high, and as far as I could. His thrusters had managed to take him over the flames. Mizar used several attacks in a very predictable pattern. Energy slam, slice, acid breath, and missiles in that pattern. I scanned the tyrant and found that his face was un-armoured.

"Lupus, shoot his face. Just barrage it with all that you have."

With an anti-climax of a tri-rocket round, the tyrant flinched and told us that he wanted revenge on the humans. He flew himself into an asteroid and began to pilot it towards Earth. We ran back to where Juno was and found the Tribal King.

"Thank you team Gemini, but you must stop that asteroid. We have a ship fast enough to catch the asteroid, but there are a dozen missing pieces. To help you retrieve the parts, we can give you jet-packs. I have the last part and will install it when all of the Tribals have been rescued.

Three platforms raised. Vela, Lupus, and I stepped into them and received jet-packs. I was told to wait as Vela and Lupus exited the temple.

"We came from afar and settled in this galaxy. In our travels, we met a bird-like race, the Chorizo or something like that."

"They're Chozo, your highness."

"Chozo, yes. They gave us some technology, technology that we tried to outfit onto the Jet Force militia but couldn't. This technology seems to match your suit, miss?"

"Aran. Samus Aran."

"The technology matches your suit, miss Aran and we would like you to have it. The Chozo called it a 'gravity suit' and said that it would protect the user against lava and caustic environments. Had Juno not been killed, we would not have offered you this suit. As there are many areas of lava in this galaxy, and Juno could wade through lava, it seems likely that some of the ship parts would be found through lava fields."

He cast out his staff, and soon appeared a variant of my symbol. When I stepped into it, my arms and shins became purple, and a purple trim was added up my thighs. I left the small king and the temple. Outside, Vela awaited. I explained to her the gravity suit. We called our ships to our location and flew off.


	7. Goldwood

7: Goldwood

"Where the hell do we go now? Our mission just became much less linear in nature."

" I say we just go through all nine planets in order, starting with Juno's three, than back to our three, and finish up with Lupus' three. Wait, you were warped here, why can't you just warp to the asteroid with Lupus and I onboard?"

"I've been nervous about using the warp drive, because the last time I used it, I ended up here. Not that it's been a bad thing, I just don't know where we'll end up. Also, you two would be cramped in the cabin, it's a one woman ship you know."

We flew to Goldwood, the planet we were orbiting when I arrived. It was a very beautiful, Earth-like planet, ideal for the evolution of intelligent beings.

"If this asteroid impacts, Mizar will die, right?"

"Yes, but so will countless innocents."

"Why not evacuate them to this planet, it is Earth-like, than destroy the facility that produces the near-infinite drone army. With their leader dead, and the lack of reproduction, they will eventually die off. We could even assist them in doing so, if they did not become barbaric without a leader."

"This is why I love you, you can kick ass, you have awesome technology, and you are very smart. I may have said this, but I like the purple."

"Thanks but, we should inform the council of this attack."

We turned around and called back our ships. When we were in orbit, Vela contacted the council.

"Lords and Ladies of the High Council, this is Vela Gemini of the Jet Force militia. I have come to report that the Gemini team are the only surviving militia. Juno has been killed by Mizar, and that Mizar is launching an offensive against Earth via an asteroid."

"Miss Gemini your attempts at muckraking us into action have failed because we just don't believe that Mizar would actively launch an offensive against Earth."

I managed to feed my visors video of Mizar's threat to the council.

"Humans how dare you to attempt an assassination of the great Mizar. I shall destroy your precious planet Earth, even if it means ending my own life."

"Gentile men, the video you just saw was Mizar's final threat. It has not been edited or forged for the purposes of muckraking. Mizar is heading for Earth in an asteroid, and is crazy enough to drive it into earth and kill himself just to sooth his ego. You officious pricks need to stop with your bureaucratic ignorance and act, be it evacuating Earth or using some sort of defence cannon to destroy the asteroid. Scans from my ship have determined that he will impact within two weeks and will release enough energy to disturb Earth's orbit enough to knock it out of orbit."

"We shall discuss and vote, than return to you within the hour."

Vela clicked off their radio frequency.

"Officious pricks will get everyone killed, including themselves. Bureaucracy is horribly inefficient."

As I finished, the council had come back on the radio.

"Miss Gemini, the process of democracy has decided to ready the defence cannon and place an emergency state for Earth."

Again they shut off their transmission.

"Bureaucracy is what now?"

"We managed to scare them into action. This is an exception that proves the rule. About the drone's cloning facility."

"Lupus went through it after we found him on Ichor. He reports that it is called the Spawn Ship and is orbiting Rith Essa."

We set our ships to fly to this Spawn Ship.


	8. Spawn Ship

8: Spawn Ship

We came to the large blue ship that had destroyed Vela's mother ship, landing on the starboard bow. We came into a room with a lift and rode it to an elevated walkway. Several metres below us was the deck and a deep pool of water. I jumped off and landed in the pool. Vela heard my splash and was soon falling to join me. This pool wound into the reactor, but Vela had to turn back because the water was too hot and radioactive. I continued on coming out of a reservoir into the main controls. There were two engineers and I killed them both. I ripped out one of their eyes to access the controls, than disabled the cooling pumps and raised the control rods, knowing that the reactor would drive itself into meltdown and ultimately explode, destroying the ship. With a meltdown initiated, I jumped back into the pool and thanks to the gravity suit, I could run through the water. I used the ball because it was faster and soon came to the pool we had dropped in. Vela was waiting by the door. That door led into a long corridor with six branches. Off to our left was an elevated door that dropped us off to the room nearest the starboard landing pad. We called our ships and escaped a safe distance to watch the explosion. The Spawn Ship was shaking violently and within two minutes, it exploded in a flash of blue that faded into orange. The mushroom cloud could be seen from Rith Essa.

"That was spectacular."

"Those mother fuckers just lost their means of reproducing."

We set our ships down to Rith Essa to discuss our future plans.


	9. Rith Essa

9: Rith Essa

"Mission success! The drones can't reproduce, the people of Earth will be saved, and Mizar will martyr himself in vain."

Vela through herself around me and began to cry happily. She touched on my sternum and my suit dissolved back into me.

"Thank you Samus, for everything. With out you, I may have gone berserk and well, I'm sorry that I almost died after our consummation."

"No, thank you Vela. This is the best thing that has happened to me. And don't fret about your near-death experience. Sex can be dangerous, floods of chemicals, a spike in core temperature, loss of peripheral control, hell if nature did not make it feel so good, we wouldn't have done it throughout the eons."

"When we first met, you mentioned coming from Aether, care to expand upon that."

"Aether would be hard to understand with out knowing my previous mission, on Tallon IV. I was sent to an abandoned research frigate orbiting Tallon IV. Inside I found that the pirates had been conducting experiments on creatures with phazon, a blue, radioactive mutagenic ore. I found myself in the reactor access and encountered a highly mutated parasite queen. In her death, she caused the reactor to overload and I need to escape. Near my exit, I was caught in an explosion that damaged my suit and left me without my orange Varia suit. I escaped the frigate and went planet side. It was a former Chozo colony, filled with technology that could repair my suit. To regain my Varia suit, the one you've seen me in the most, I had to destroy a large sentient plant that had polluted the waters of this planet. I learned that a meteor containing phazon had impacted, and the Chozo had sealed off the crater with 12 locks. I needed to gather the 12 keys to open the locks and investigate the crater. One of the last keys I obtained, was guarded by a hyper-corrupted pirate, called Omega Pirate. When he died, he fell on me and dissolved into phazon. That phazon turned my suit black with red trim. My suit had been corrupted with phazon, but it allowed me to enter the crater. Inside the crater was a large creature, similar to Mizar in appearance. This creature could change its eye colour to match elemental forces that were weak to the same, advanced versions I could shoot. I managed to destroy its exoskeleton and revealed its blue, spectral-like core. The core could produce phazon puddles that I could use against it. When I had destabilized the core, it latched onto my suit and pulled off my phazon, the surface of my suit, and took a sample of my DNA. I escaped from the core and left Tallon IV.

Six months later, I was called to Aether to investigate why a cadre of federation marines had lost contact. Before I found the marines, I came across a phazon version of me that opened a dimensional rift. I followed her through and found myself in a dark version of Aether. She exposed me to the atmosphere and I began to take damage. A hoard of dark creatures had attacked me and taken several of my suits modules. I escaped back to the light side and found the marine transport, the G.F.S. Tyr. The marines were all killed by native creatures, infected with dark parasites. I made my way into a temple guarded by U-Mos, a large moth-like creature. He told me that his species, the Luminoth, had witnessed a phazon meteor impact their planet, and tear it into two dimensions. The dark side was populated by variants of the creatures that attacked me. Those creatures took 75% of Aether's energy for themselves and left the light side unstable. U-Mos asked me to restore Aether and destroy its dark clone. He gave me a module that could absorb the energy on Dark Aether and restore it to Aether. There were four regions to Aether, one desert, one swamp, a temple, and one fortress. I was sent to the desert, Agon, first. I made my way through the region and its counterpart, recovering keys that would unlock the dark temple. Inside were three massive worms and a large brown egg. I cracked the egg and killed the worms. Inside the egg was a Luminoth suit that would protect me from Dark Aether's atmosphere. I recovered the energy and went to the swampy region, Torvus Bog. With a repeat of gathering three keys I accessed the dark temple. This temple was guarded by a larvae that soon matured into a large dragonfly-like creature. The dragonfly could corrupt itself and become dark. It died and left me a visor that could see Tran-dimensionally. With that energy restored, Aether and Dark Aether were in equilibrium. I went to the fortress and repeated my process. The dark temple in there was guarded by very large machine, the Quadraxsis. It had three stages, a complete head and body, a damaged body, and a damaged head. The head and body I crippled by attacking its knees. That damaged the body, but it could commune with the head. All three links from head to body had to be destroyed and that damaged the head. The head began to orbit the body and I needed to access the head's core. My ball could climb the body and launch over to the head, which was vulnerable to my morph bombs. The head exploded as did the body and gave me a combo of light and dark energy as a beam weapon. The last of Dark Aether's energy was guarded by nine more keys, before I could find them, I returned to U-Mos and he turned my suit from dingy brown and bulky to platinum and shapely. All nine keys were found on Dark Aether, two per region and three in the dark, Sky Temple. The Sky Temple had the largest of the dark creatures. He started as an enveloped eye that could be exposed by destroying its tentacles. It soon inverted and was completely covered by a magnetic chrysalis with eleven tentacles, vulnerable to my bombs. The chrysalis cracked when all eleven had been destroyed, and revealed an arachnid-like creature. It was near death, but hyper-aggressive. I could make its heart vulnerable to an opposite beam, and soon overloaded the heart and killed it. Upon absorbing the last energy, the dimension began to collapse. Before I could escape, I came across my phazon clone. She attacked me, becoming visible only to sonar. When she was visible in our spectrum, she began to launch phazon at me. I could absorb it and use it against her like with the creature on Tallon IV. I killed her and escaped to Aether just before the dark side collapsed. I returned most of the Luminoth tech, warped to Daiban, and ended up with you."

"You are a fucking goddess. You destroyed an entire dark and dangerous dimension, by yourself. Was the phazon Samus created from the creature on Tallon?"

"Yes she was. She seemed to fluxuate in mental and physical stability over the six times that I met her. When she was stable, she just appeared and seemed enamoured with me, almost like lust. When she was less stable however, she became violent. At times it seemed like seppuku when I had to defend myself against her."

The sun was setting and that made the mountain scene even more beautiful. She started to sleep, while I sent Floyd to guard our landing site. I wrapped around her and we both slept, warm through the night.


	10. Symbolism Alpha

10: Symbolism, Alpha

I awoke first and watched her sleep. She seemed so innocent and cute like that. I wondered what situations her subconscious was displaying for her. She awoke slowly, like her subconscious had faded into consciousness.

"Hey angel. You know, you're really cute when you're sleeping."

"I was seeing the environments of Aether. Was the fortress very technologically advanced?"

"Yes, it did not seem to fit with the natural environments of Agon and Torvus." "Where do we go? Like I said mission success."

I reengaged my suit, than we called our ships.

"Are you still nervous about using the warp?"

"Yes, but I'm just nervous about being separated from you. It does not matter where we end up, just that we're together."

"You're so sweet. Why can't we fuse our ships together? If your suit's modular, why shouldn't your ship be as well. There will be no chance we could be separated, we're in a single vessel."

I entered my ship to scan hers for viable means of fusion. It suggested taking her ship and making itself more geometric in design with claws and a 'W' shaped aft. I approved it to auto-fuse, than exited.

"What's it going to do?"

"It's going to use your ship to make itself more geometric in design with claws, giving the aft a 'W' shape."

"All on its own, we don't have to assist at all?'

"No, its that good."

The ship worked to fuse its self with hers over an hour and a half. To keep boredom at bay, I played Emerson, Lake, and Palmer. It started with 'Tarkus.' We did not talk during the 20 minute piece, but just listened and analysed it in our heads. We listened through the albums 'Trilogy' and 'Brain Salad Surgery.' Just as the robot said "I'm perfect, are you?" the ship had told me that reconfiguration was complete. The new ship had dramatically shifted from an organic shape, to one more geometric with claws.

"What should we christen this 'new' ship?"

"The Huntress, or The Gemtroid. Because you're the Gemini leader and I hunt metroids."

"The Gemtroid Huntress. Wait, we don't have champagne, or any liquid in glass. We can't christen it."

"Not officially, no, but it can letter itself."

I jumped in our ship and scanned Vela to access the facilities.

"User codex-genome recognized. Vela Gemini, added as an administrator. Would you like to sync a command technology?"

Vela 'called' her ship. The Huntress accepted the signal as a valid beacon.

"Would you like the honour of having the ship letter itself? Just access the menu, select self-paint, than custom lettering, select font style, and type 'The Gemtroid Huntress' and hit accept."

"Armour pattern and genome recognized. Welcome Miss Gemini. Do you need health or munitions?"

"Does your AI have a code name?"

"Virginia, or Mrs. Aran. For my mother."

"No thank you Mrs. Aran."

The ship sprung an airbrush and soon the words 'The Gemtroid Huntress' appeared in Monotype Corsiva. Vela came out from the ship.

"I had the AI recognize Cassandra as a code name. In honour of my partner and former lover, when the militia was whole."

"Were things sour with Cassandra before her death? Back on Mizar's Palace, it seemed like you had not had a sexual release for a very long time."

"Yes we had hit a rough patch and had split."

She started crying and I knew that she had feelings for Cassandra when she died.

:"I called her a bisexual cunt because she was hitting on and occasionally kissing Juno while we were together. Sure she was being untrue, but I loved her like I love you. We even got as far as we got, and did it several times. I did not want her to die on negative terms, but than you and I would just have a professional relationship that Cassie might take the wrong way."

She leaned on me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and cried out. She stepped back from me and I saw rage ignite in her eyes. She made a fist, sprinted at me, and turned her momentum into force behind her fist. She contacted my torso and there was a crack.

"FUCK! God that hurt."

"Hold still and let me X-ray your hand. You don't want to agitate a fracture."

I clicked the visor wheel on my helmet until I could see in the X-ray spectrum. Her knuckles had cracked and there were fractures running down all four of her metacarpals.

"Its broken. All four knuckles and the bones that connect them to your wrist, all have fractures. Get in the ship, I cant do anything out here."

We entered the ship. She sat down in the med bay.

"Virginia, Vela, in the med bay needs her right hand immobilized. She has fractures running down her metacarpals."

Virginia went to work and immobilized Vela's hand. Only her thumb could articulate. Virginia had given Vela a pain killer and some calcium to assist in the healing.

"You should be able to use that hand in a week. Now rest Vela."

A set of head phones came down over Vela. She pulled them on her head and my music library played through its play list randomly. I set our ship to leave Rith Essa and when we entered orbit, I set the warp to Daiban hoping it would take us there. I pulled down an audio jack and plugged it in to my nape so I could listen to music privately. I set it to the most ancient of electronic music and half-slept listening to the almost creepy sounds of John Cage.


	11. Symoblism Beta

11: Symbolism, Beta

Vela and I were close enough, physically, for the AI to set us up for dream sharing. It chose Vela as the subject and thusly her I could be considered an invader of her subconscious. We were in some sort of barracks.

"Samus, what the hell are you doing in here."

"Virginia decided that it would be good to wire us together for dream sharing. Where are we any way?"

"The barracks where Cassandra and I spent our down time. This is my subconscious environment, don't go messing with things in here."

"I know how dream sharing works. The more I mess with stuff, the more attention I draw to myself, and the more violent your projections become."

A tall woman, about our age, with a healthy skin tone, brunette hair, and dressed in armour similar to Vela's, appeared. She had a tri-rocket launcher at her side and a pistol in her hand.

"Who is this Vela?"

"Cassie this is Samus, we're together."

"Oh so I'm the bisexual cunt, aren't I?"

"First off she's a woman Cassie. Secondly, I did not flirt with your brother. Thirdly, we're together because you are dead and just a projection of my subconscious. And lastly, I'm sorry for calling you that. I loved what we had, but you thought it best to start seeing Juno while we were together."

"Projection, than she must be a dream invader. Sorry, Samus Vela and I want some privacy."

She shot six rounds at me, all of which connected, all of which took about one energy unit off my shielding.

"What the hell, I shot you in the head."

"Your little pieces of lead won't damage my suit much, this however will be fatal to you."

I shot a dozen blast at her, all of which she gracefully dodged.

"Acrobatic little bitch, how about a missile."

"Samus, don't."

"Vela she's not real, none of this is real. She'll return next time you fall asleep, although as a more jealous bitch."

Vela dived at my neck and managed to disengage my helmet. Cassie shot at my head while I was stunned. The dream death caused me to snap awake.

"Harem. Just a fucking harem, that Cassie."

That Vela had not snapped awake, told me that Cassie had not yet killed her. If they did not patch things up, Cassie would make life hell for Vela, by preventing her from entering R.E.M. sleep, unless she could hide for 4 'dream days' each night.

"Hyperspace complete. Travel time: two minutes. Location: Daiban."

"Wow it worked. I guess I should wake Vela."

I lifted her so she was sitting on my arm cannon, my free arm supporting her back, than let her fall on to the bed. The jolt of a falling sensation caused her to awake.

"Samus, how were you in my head?"

"It's called dream sharing. Virginia thought it would be good to hook us up while we slept during hyperspace. Did you and Cassie patch things up?"

"Let's just say we fixed things very passionately."

"I don't want to hear about your sex dream."

"Did the warp work? Are we over Daiban?"

"Yes. Apparently fusing our ships fixed the warp coordinates."

I contacted the registration office, requisitioning for a change in ship registration.

"This is Samus Aran, bounty hunter 13576. I would like to register my ship under a new name."

"What is your reason for changing its register?"

"It's appearance has drastically changed and I have obtained an unregistered co-pilot."

"What is your co-pilots name, age, gender, and occupation?"

"Gemini, Vela. 25. Female. Freelance bounty hunter."

"I'm sorry, what's her name?"

"Gemini, Vela. Golf-Echo-Mike-India-November-India, Victor-Echo-Lima-Alpha."

"All right, please have her step forward for ocular, dental, and fingerprint scans and voice recognition."

Vela took my place in the captain's chair.

"Miss. Gemini, please look into the scanner and hold still. Good, vessel pattern recognized, now open your mouth and point it at the scanner. Dental structure complete, now run you dominate hand over the scanner."

"It's immobilized and in a cast."

"Than use your recessive hand. Scans complete, now repeat after me. November-Papa-Romeo 0,5,7,3."

"November-Papa-Romeo 0,5,7,3."

"All right Miss Gemini, your in the system as a co-pilot and professional partner to Samus Aran, number 47269, for the ship?"

"Gemtroid Huntress. Golf-Echo-Mike-Tango-Romeo-Oscar-India-Delta. Hotel-Uniform-November-Tango-Romeo-Echo-Sierra-Sierra."

"Your good to go. Welcome to the Federation, Miss Gemini."

She clicked off the radio and came to sit with me on the med bay's bed.

"Samus, I've been thinking. We've had sex, our ships are now one, you've been in my head, and I'm officially recognized as your professional partner, why not round off all of this officiousness with a marriage license. We love each other and have worked together for the past several months now, and in a few more months, we'll be a common-law couple."

"Vela. Yes, but just through a justice of the peace to keep it simple."

I called the registers board again and applied for a marriage license.

"Samus Aran, 13576 requisitioning for a marriage license to Vela Gemini, 47269."

"We have an open justice, Justice Starling. Please hold while I get her."

"Samus you wish to marry Gemini, Vela? Vela you wish to marry Samus?"

"Yes we do."

"Than by the power vested in me by the Galactic Federation, I pronounce you Mrs. Aran, and Mrs. Gemini. Just sign the e-certificate on your screen and it will be official."

We signed and sent the certificate to the judge.

"Your honour, before you go I must tell you that your son was KIA on Aether."

She started crying, but clicked us off before she got too weepy. I dissolved my suit, placed my hands upon Vela's hips and kissed her.


	12. Normalcy

12: Normalcy

We received a transmission

"Samus, we need you to come to the GFS Olympus ASAP."

"Well that's a good honeymoon, in a war zone."

"This is what they pay me for, assistance when they can't solve their own problems. This is my world, and you'll need better weapons if you want to survive yourself, I think I have a power suit you can use. It's a prototype of my Chozo original, I made myself. It's modular and symbiotic like mine and even functions with the morph ball."

"Won't that mangle me, the morph ball?"

"No, I've tested it on women our size and they entered it and exited it without being mangled. To put it on, enter Justin Bailey on the shoulder's key pad. It will open up enough for you to get inside, than it will wrap around you and you'll feel small electrical discharges throughout your body, that's normal because it is becoming apart of your structure. When the discharges stop, symbiosis will be complete and you'll be similar to me. It'll even know your favourite colour scheme and make itself match. Before you do all of that, take off your jetpack"

"Justin Bailey? Was he a former boyfriend of yours."

"He was a childhood friend, who lived on K-2L with me and is my age if he's alive."

She entered the suit and it soon turned from yellow and red to blue and pink.

"Very feminine, nice. Your biological energy is primarily drawn from the suit's and you don't need to eat. You'll adjust to the lack of physical food soon enough. It even produces water for cellular functions. It will atomically destroy urine and use it's nitrogen for climate control, plus it has energy shields and can generate infinite energy blasts."

"All of this and it's only drain is damage to the shielding?"

"Yes, it's extremely efficient."

"I have everything you do right?"

"Yes, on Tallon, I found extras and built them into your suit. You only lack the screw attack and the orb-shaped shoulder pads."

We sat in our chairs and set hyperspace for the GFS Olympus. She pulled down a cable and synced my music to her hard drive. We arrived at the Olympus and docked in bay 5. The marines seemed shocked to see two of me.

"Two, two Samus's!"

"Not quite, gunny. I'm Vela Gemini, in a power suit prototype."

"Close enough. Anyway, the Admiral wants to see, well I guess both of you in the bridge."

We proceeded up the ramp into Junction Alpha. Vela dislodged the ramps with her beam, to get a feel for the aiming and recoil of the arm cannon. We proceeded up and through several corridors coming to a fighter-craft dispatch station. Our exit was coded to our registration numbers, and led to a scan chamber. I entered the scanner first and was cleared, than Vela followed suit. We came into the split-level bridge. Admiral Dane was waiting on the upper level at the helm.

"Samus! Samus, do I have double vision, or are there really two of you?"

"Relax sir. This is Vela Gemini. I met her after my mission to Aether when my warp drive malfunctioned, started a professional relationship with her, which blossomed into love, than gave her this prototype of my power suit."

"Ladies I've called you here because a being, similar to you but with blue armour and extremely powerful attacks, is terrorizing the Federation. We would like you to stop this entity because; one, we've tried everything and two, it, no she seems based off of you."

"She's back, a phazon clone of me. Deep within Tallon, I encountered a phazon abomination, Metroid Prime. Before it died, it grabbed onto my suit and pulled off a layer of my armour and a complete copy of my genome. It reformed itself in my image. I encountered her on Aether and thought she would have been destroyed when Dark Aether dissolved from existence, yet she seemed to survive. What has she done to classify her as a terrorist?"

"She has brought forth a corruption to K-2L. It is phazon, the substance we recovered from Aether after you left. She's ruined the Afloraltite mining. We will give you a phazon regulation device, in case you become corrupted. We want you to stem K-2'L's corruption, find out from where she brings the corruption, destroy her phazon facility, and kill her."

We left the Olympus and set for K-2L. Images flashed in my head of my idyllic childhood. Than came visions of Ridley, his plasma breath frying my mother and my father being killed in an explosion. I felt the emotions well, but had enough sense to turn off my microphone before they burst forth.


	13. K2L

13: K-2L

I got control of myself and turned on my mic well before we saw the small baby-blue planet, with a single spot of cobalt.

"That cobalt spot is the epicentre of the corruption and likely where Dark Samus is."

We came through the atmosphere, landing about 10Km from the epicentre. Before we left, the ship installed our phazon regulators into our suits. The procedure was simple enough, Virginia made a small depression in our suits, placed the regulators in the depressions, and sealed them while they spread ductwork through our suits, connecting to our bloodstreams.

"How the hell would this work? We don't have phazon in our bodies."

"I suppose that if we do become corrupted, we will have phazon in our bodies and this device will draw it into our armour systems, perhaps replacing or augmenting our weapon systems with phazon."

We came out of the ship and I recognized this area as being near the place of my mothers last stand. I received conformation within 1Km when I saw that a statue was erected of her. As we started up the hill upon which it was placed, I saw my doppelganger, not just looking at the statue, but almost admiring it. She seemed to feel empathy for her 'mother,' until she noticed us coming up the hill. Vela happened to notice her at the same time.

"Hey! Dark bitch."

She fired off a missile at her head before I could react. One of the fins had grazed her helmet. She seemed pretty pissed at that and returned fire with her scatter-shot blast. All of the little pellets of phazon were attracted into our suits via the regulator. We could feel the corruption start to take root, evidenced by the small amount of blue liquid pooling in the regulators main chamber. Dark Samus seemed to notice this and began assaulting us with phazon energies, ranging from the scatter-shot to jellyfish-shaped bursts. The regulators kept absorbing the phazon and filling up. When they were full, Dark Samus charged her arm cannon until her whole arm was shaking, trying to hold the energies, than released the tremendous energy as a flash of white light. Vela and I both collapsed from the dosage of phazon we received, coupled with the other dosages that filled our regulators. Dark must have thought she had done a sufficient job, for when we awoke, she was nowhere to be seen. We were both extremely nauseous, disengaging our helmets and ready to spew what would likely be pure phazon mixed with digestive acids. Ugh, I was right. Vela went first, but I barely had time to notice it before I started spewing the viscous, blue liquid. Thankfully, it all came up in one reflux cycle.

"That was vile. It was like a congealed blue acid, that tasted of blue with sour tones all over."

"Tasted of blue? You can't taste colours, they're certain wavelengths of electro-magnetic radiation."

"You and your science can't deny that that was the pure taste of blue, accentuated by acid."

"You said it was vile! Stop acting like a food critic."

"Samus, are we getting aggressive from the phazon?"

"No shit Sherlock. Most mutagens increase aggressive tendencies. Considering our dosage, I'm surprised neither of us have jumped at each others throats, or fired off shots. Now we have a seed to destroy."

Our neural-chemistry must have adjusted to the phazon, because we calmed down.


	14. Mysterious Friend

14: Mysterious Friend

We left the hill heading north, the direction that Virginia was facing. The planet was empty beyond us, Dark, and the seed. To test functions of the regulator, Vela pressed the two buttons on hers. It flashed and we could hear a tone, but it did nothing.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe hold those buttons, the tones pitch may be related to the infusion action of the regulator."

She held down the buttons which caused the tone to raise in pitch over the course of one second. After that second, the device flashed again, this time sending a blue aura throughout her suit. Her breathing became more laboured and her pickup mic amplified her heart beat so I could hear it, like through a subwoofer. She shot off a line of phazon energy, the phazon replaced her normal beam functions. She shut down her phazon state by holding on the buttons.

"What a rush. I felt truly invincible, like a true goddess."

"Keep your ego in check, we don't know if there are any adverse affects to using this phazon state."

"Be a goddess, just try it. Let your ego feel its power."

I pressed on my regulator and felt the phazon rush through my suit. In addition to the laboured vitals, I noticed heightened senses, although colour vision was odd. The background was mono-chrome but that just amplified the colours of Vela. Visor and beam selection were offline. All other systems were phazon enhanced. I fired off a missile, which had been infused and became even more powerful. The ball system still works, but bombs were replaced with electrical discharges. I was in phazon state for so long that the regulator had shutdown on its own.

"Quite a rush, eh?"

"Honestly yes. Wait, look at your energy level, its dropped. Those attacks use our energy, so be cautious with them."

We continued through the hilly terrain, keeping the seed in our vision. The seed impacted on a hilltop and the nearby slope was littered with spaceship debris. On one of the larger pieces, I saw Ridley's symbol and knew that this was where Rodney made his final stand. We saw a human figure orbiting the seed. As we approached, we found it was a man.

"Sir who are you and why are you orbiting the seed? It's dangerous."

"We are many people with many motives, all of which want the precious. You can call us Justin Bailey as of right now."

"Justin! I'm Samus Aran, from our childhood. How did you survive?"

We are no longer Justin, we are Samuel and do not recall a childhood with a 'Samus Aran.'

"Samus, he's gone insane from years of isolation and phazon exposure. He's not going to recognize you for very long. I vote we end his misery."

"Jacob says, kill us and another childhood friend, in the precious Samus."

"At least one of his people want to die, we should honour that. If you liked Justin even as a friend, you would end his sad existence as a deranged man. Let the spirit of Justin escape its many-faced prison, or I will."

"I'll make it quick Justin. Vela give me your pistol. I know you have it because it is part of your structure "

She dissolved her right leg's armour and materialized her pistol. I cocked the firing lever, placed the barrel on his temple…

"Goodbye Justin."

Closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger. I cried as I handed Vela her pistol.

"He should have last rights. I suggest a pyre of the ship parts and the dry prairie grass ignited by the plasma cannon because we can't dig him a grave."

"I can't burn him, even indirectly. I just shot him."

Vela used her plasma cannon to ignite the prairie grass around him.

"Justin Bailey was my first friend. We were born on the same day, although I was a few hours older. Although I knew him only for three years, I can't remember not being near him. This brave man and I were the only survivors of Ridley's attack on this colony. The Chozo took me away, while Justin was left as a three year-old to fend for himself. Over the next 22 years, he was driven insane from isolation. Phazon exposure for the last part of his life caused him to develop at least two additional separate and complete personas."

I became much too sad to offer his body to this earth and spirit to his god.

"As his body burns to this earth he has never left, we pray that you will keep his spirit, O' deity of Justin's choosing. To his friend Samus, we hope that you will keep Justin alive in your memory. Amen."

"Amen."

She hugged me and cried as Justin continued to burn.


	15. New Team

_**15: New Team**_

_**We finally calmed down although it was dusk and Justin's pyre had almost burnt out.**_

"_**Did you have theology training? That final offering for Justin was beautiful."**_

"_**Not formally no. My parents were ministers and I learned the basics from them. Juno was the one who was more into their spirituality."**_

_**I picked a nearby prairie flower and placed upon Justin, than turned away and we entered the seed. We came onto a platform over the ground and saw several elevated platforms, with tendrils hanging off of them, acting as stepping stones to the only other visible exit. There were several large glands emitting phazon and crystal-like projections projecting from certain spots on the ceiling and walls. I reamrked at its beauty.**_

"_**It's beautiful. All of this from phazon, must make it the most versatile element, exceeding carbon in ability to form new compounds."**_

"_**One of Justin's people, Jacob I think, said to destroy another old friend in the precious. Were there other survivors, maybe an animal friend. You said Old Bird introduced you to the beauty of nature and may have found you an animal friend."**_

"_**Pyonchi! The small rabbit-like squirrel I kept as a pet. She must have an extraordinary life-span and must have been chosen as the guardian like Metroid Prime or the Emperor Ing."**_

_**As I said that I realized that she would have to be killed if we want to stop the corruption on K-2L. She's an evil abomination like Prime or the Emperor, I kept telling myself as we hopped up the jellyfish-like stepping stones. The door was nothing but a curtain of purple phazon and led into parabolic corridor. Three organs blocked our path but could be destroyed with charged shots into their centres. There was another curtain leading to the seeds core chamber. From our small platform we could see Pyonchi hopping about the chamber, though she was many times larger than when I last knew her.**_

"_**She's a cute abomination."**_

_**She wasn't so cute when we could see her face, massive yellowed fangs, deep green eyes, 10 claws each the size of a human, and a wound on her torso. She noticed us and let loose a massive roar. She tried hopping up and slashing at us, but just could not reach. We starting attacking, aiming anywhere on her body. Hitting her tail made her wound expand and emanate phazon. Our shots into it seemed to do nothing so we tried phazon state.**_

"_**She does not seem to know that she has an exposed area, otherwise she would be turning it away from us."**_

"_**Are you calling my pet stupid?"**_

"_**No I'm calling that abomination stupid. The abomination that happened to be your pet. Just pump her full of phazon till she dies."**_

_**We shot her wound with our phazon. I tried the charge function but it created not a single blast, but many in a scatter-shot. I saw on my visor that the phazon meter had turned red and was filling up when I wasn't firing. I learned a pattern to make phazon state last until Pyonchi keeled over and exploded, splattering not organs and blood, but phazon energy at us. The core exposed itself from its protective sac and the burst of phazon had caused it to drop to the floor. I had drained the phazon tank and was out of state when the energy reached us. Vela must not have because her regulator flashed, than her armour did as well. She shuddered and a flash of blue encompassed her armour, making it entirely blue. That must be the result of letting that red meter fill, becoming a phazon creature. She pointed her cannon at me, but her visor flashed and she put down her cannon.**_

"_**Samus, let the red meter fill, or one of us will die."**_

_**A last act of humanity caused her to offer me the choice. I couldn't kill her, not after everything we had done, plus I had just killed my two first friends. I didn't want to die either and accepted her offer and engaged the state. It took sheer will to let it turn red and fill. My regulator flashed than I became a phazon being like her. Phazon had completely infiltrated our minds and made us upset, not over the death of the guardian but the dying core. We dropped down from our overlook and approached the befallen core. We looked on in mourning and heard a female's voice behind us.**_

"_**I sensed a disruption in the corruption and thought you two might have been responsible. I implanted a corruption in you thinking that it would overtake you and put me in control of you. Your lack of aggression tells me that I succeeded, though at the cost of this seed. Mighty bringer of phazon, from where did you come?"**_

_**I found it odd that we could understand Dark and the seed, although being of phazon, it likely reset our language centres to speak and understand the phazon language.**_

"_**We were sent from a sentient planet, composed entirely of phazon. It developed us over one hundred years, than sent us through space. We warped to this planet and called to a native creature to guard us. Phazon humanoid, absorb our last energies and gain the ability to warp to your homeland. Use those two as puppets, they have been turned into beings like yourself through your power, and will follow your orders. Make this universe one of phazon and rule over it. The smaller one fell first, than the larger one made herself fall to the power."**_

_**She thrust her arm cannon into the core's centre and absorbed it, draining the blue centre into gray. **_

"_**Slaves, I want your names and to see the ladies under the armour. How can I remove the suits?"**_

"_**I'm Samus Aran, and we're still sentient you know. We're not complete mind slaves of yours."**_

"_**I'm Vela Gemini. On our breastplates are five buttons, but we want to see you exposed as well."**_

_**That's phazon. They still are sentient, but will follow my orders. I disengaged my armour as did they. The larger one, Samus, was blonde and wore a single piece, skin tight blue jumpsuit. The smaller, more forthcoming one, Vela, had blue hair, wore two pieces. A blouse and skirt, both blue and white. I'm more stabile than I was on Aether and I found myself wanting to feel their bodies against mine.**_

_**My doppelganger looked exactly like me but with black hair and a darker blue jumpsuit. Her flesh was very blue tinted, but an albino tone still showed through. I felt the same sexual tension I had with Vela after our swim. I wanted to mount her, but would that be my ego taking control, or something else?"**_

_**She's as sexy as Samus, just bluer. I would love to mount her, although technically I already have. I wonder if the phazon would cause a different experience.**_

_**We put our suits back on to hide our sexual tension. Dark summoned a portal from her arm cannon and herded us towards it. **_

"_**Ladies, we are going to what is apparently the source of phazon. I'll figure out what to do with you there." **_

_**She pushed us into the portal and it closed behind her.**_


	16. Orgy

16: Orgy

We came into the phazon planet. It was even more beautiful than the seed. We were facing a womb-like structure and behind us was a winding corridor. She led us through the corridor into an open area. We stood at attention while Dark, no that's not a good name for her, Sam disengaged our suits, than her own.

"Samus, Vela I know we all felt the sexual tension towards each other back in the seed, and."

She was facing Vela and was interrupted when she was kissed by Vela. Sam had wrapped her arms around Vela's hips and began caressing them up her back, coming to her blouses zipper and undoing it. Vela pulled off her blouse, while Sam came over to me. She kissed me and we wrapped our arms around each others hips and caressed our ways up to each others zippers, undoing them to pull off our singlet's. She pulled mine down to my hips, than I followed suit. Vela was caressing her sides as we approached, Sam coming from the rear and began kissing her from behind while caressing her sides. I was fondling her breasts and running my fingers up her torso. Vela was running her hands up my sides, moving them laterally to fondle me. Sam stopped kissing Vela, than pushed us over like dominoes. Sam pulled of her singlet completely, while Vela and I worked on getting each others bottoms off. Sam joined our pile and focused on both Vela and my thighs. She took one of each of ours while we each took one of hers. I spiralled my fingers from her knee up and around, while Vela took a wave shape up her inner-thigh. Sam reached our vaginas at the same time we had reached hers. My hand rubbed around her while Vela worked around my orbit to actually get inside. Sam had two fingers inside each of us and was massaging at a very orgasmic rate. I began working with Vela inside of Sam. When Sam stopped and pulled out from us, she laid over me, turning herself so my head was under her vagina. She bent to use her tongue in place of where her fingers were. I propped myself upon my forearms and followed her lead. Vela crawled over to Sam and began grinding her pelvis against Sam. While grinding, she caressed Sam's torso and fondled her. I pulled out and knocked over Sam and Vela. Vela put herself on top doing onto her what she had done to me. I began grinding Vela until she pushed me off in her climax. She didn't have a partial seizure this time, but was basically done, leaving Sam and I to finish each other. We finished each other via fingering the others inner-vaginal walls. Vela was making herself come down by caressing herself. We finished spectacularly, I managed to push her half a foot in the air, and she pushed me into the semi-squishy ground about an inch-and-a-half. Vela and I were worn out and crashed, but Sam still seemed well enough to walk around as I closed my eyes.

Dear god that felt so good,! But the seed said something about using them to spread phazon.

"Phazon planet, how can I use those two to spread your power?"

"You can control almost all phazon, but you cannot generate phazon cores. You came onto me seeing a developing leviathan. We can implant into them, and you a phazon core like we can with leviathans. We require our tentacles to access their reproductive organs and than will develop a concentrated core over the course of a few minutes. Now sleep, our child, we know what you just went through and know that you are extremely worn-out."


	17. Implant

17: Implant

I awoke hearing sexual moaning. It had to have been Sam because Vela and I were silent. The moaning had stopped and within a minute, Sam appeared, coming from the womb structure.

"At least you're up. I need both of now."

"What were you doing in there. It sounded like you were having an orgasm."

"You'll find out."

She walked over to Vela and tried yelling and shaking her to awake, but she still slept. In an act reminiscent of last night, she spread Vela's legs, ran her fingers up her thighs, and started penetration. Vela snapped awake and had was strangling Sam in a reflex.

"Do not purposefully wake me. Especially with attempted rape."

Vela used Sam to stand up, than threw down by her neck.

"I should've warned you not to wake her. I tried it once and she fired off two rounds at me. Sudden consciousness makes her like an assassin."

"Why did she just shoot at you, but physically attack me?"

"Phazon makes us more aggressive, even with you. On Aether you were more aggressive to me when near phazon and more passive when not near phazon."

"Well now that you are both awake, I need you to replace the leviathan you destroyed on K-2L."

"How the hell do you suggest we do that? We can't generate massive amounts of phazon like a leviathan."

"No you can't, but this planet can make you like it does with the leviathans. When we came onto this planet we saw a womb-like structure. It feeds leviathans with tentacles until they develop a phazon core and can corrupt a planet. We just need to use the same process on us, though through our reproductive structures."

"Whoa, I don't like male-analogues going up there. It's different than fingering and tonguing, because you're both women."

"How will the core radiate from us, and since we're smaller than the leviathans, wont we need years to finish K-2L?"

"It implants the same size core, so our smaller masses will concentrate it, making It corrupt faster. It will radiate through our being and should only take a few days."

"I think there might be some negative effects if we do this, perhaps a concentration of our phazon, or maybe it will just give you complete control over us."

"Concentrated phazon means more power. I know that you are attracted to power Vela. If we can spread phazon throughout the universe, we'd all be goddesses that no being could challenge."

"That was the moaning I heard. You were getting some through the planet to develop a core."

"Yes and I need to go to use it on K-2L. Both of you need to do it to help me finish K-2L."

She reengaged her arm cannon and summoned a portal, than stepped through.

"Should we? We don't know what will happen."

"I know that I'm going to. It's up to you if you want it, V. Just don't decide to barge in. Wait for me to come out if you decide you want a turn."

I left her, returning through the winding corridor. Before I reached the womb, I disengaged my suit.

"Welcome, phazon child. Have you come to receive a core?"

"Don't call me child. If we're basically going to have sex, I don't want to think that you like that kind of thing. So, how does this work, do I have to get inside of you?"

"No. Just remove your clothes, than we will begin our business out here."

"I have one simple rule, no talking. In fact, I will be listening to music and will have my helmet on to do so."

I pressed on my neck to re-assimilate my helmet and accessed the hard drive to play Steely Dan. Damn one-piece means I have to be completely naked. I unzipped my jumpsuit and placed it near me. I lied down and spread my legs. The womb summoned a purple tentacle from its side. The warm and squishy tentacle knew its business and went right for penetration. It was cycling at about one thrust per second and with each thrust, I felt a warm liquid leave the tentacle and enter me. It continued thrusting and excreting for another eight minutes, thrusting faster as time progressed. We neared ten minutes total and the tentacle was doing about 20 thrusts per second. It gave one last thrust and excreted a large final burst of its fluid. It pulled out and I could feel the liquid congeal into a semi-solid mass that stuck to my uterine walls. I stood up, put my jumpsuit on and left the womb, returning to Vela.

"You were loud, that or it was the planet, but it sounded feminine."

"Here's what you need to know. It's a purple, warm, and squishy tentacle that knows its business. It goes faster as time progresses, and excretes a liquid with each thrust. Now excuse me, I have to go use it on K-2L."

Almost instinctually I knew to assimilate my arm cannon and think about K-2L to summon a portal there.

I decided to have a turn. I removed my suit and had stripped off my skirt when I reached the womb. It knew what I wanted and summoned a tentacle from its side. It wrapped itself around my thigh and waist to lift and support me while it began thrusting inside me. It excreted a liquid with each thrust and became faster with time. I was almost hyper-ventilating as we neared ten minutes. It gave a mighty final thrust and I screamed out. It pulled out and I could feel the litres of liquid congeal into a solid mass. I put my skirt and suit back on than summoned a portal to K-2L.


	18. Corruption

18: Corruption

Upon landing on K-2L, the grass and soil under me had turned to phazon. The air around me seemed to become blue as well. Within eyesight, I saw Sam walking about field of phazon prairie grass she had created. Behind me a portal opened up and spat out Vela.

"You actually went and had the planet create a core in you. I knew you would."

"Yes and shut up. Your peer pressure had no effect on my decision. It was entirely a conscious choice."

"Well I guess we just have to contact the ground, and it will corrupt through our beings, like Sam said, the planet said."

By this time Sam had disappeared from sight, but her field remained. As I finished my sentence, I felt a sudden, sharp pelvic pain, almost like going into labour. I felt pushing coming from inside my uterus. I pressed on my hips to disengage the leg section of my suit. When it dissolved back into my body, I ripped off the legs to my elastic zero suit. The pushing became more intense and more frequent, until a smaller, darker blue version of the core in the leviathan burst out of me. The parasite remained attached to me and began to look around. After a few seconds the parasite shot a beam of phazon that reached 100m in the air, and than spread outward. The beam also penetrated the earth below it to reach the planets core. The parasite thrust itself back inside me and added even more phazon into my system. Just before I passed out, I saw that Vela had stripped off her leg's armour and her skirt while another parasite had burst from her. I also noticed my parasite thrust out and detach, heading for the hole it had created.

"What the fuck are you and why did you burst from my vagina?"

I aimed my arm cannon at it and pressed the trigger to fire at it. The primary energy function was not working, nor were the secondary missiles. My vaginal parasite shot a beam into the planets core and into its atmosphere. When it stopped the beam the parasite crawled back into me and began to vibrate and release phazon into my system. When it stopped vibrating, it thrust back out of me and detached. Although I blacked out, I knew that the parasite had dropped down the hole just like Samus' had.

I awoke to a passed out Vela and a still missing Sam. My legs were still exposed but the skin had become almost cobalt instead of the pale-blue my skin was after letting myself become corrupted for Vela. The armour on my chest had become bluer but the orange trim from my gravity suit was still visible. It was raining liquid phazon and where the raindrops splashed, grew simple phazon moss as the starting of the self-sufficient corruption of my home world. Deep within the tunnel that the parasite bore, I could see a pulsating blue light, that was beginning to turn the core, mantle, and crust into phazon. Soon, if the rains kept coming and the parasites in the core could work their magic, this planet would become another phazon planet. I reengaged my leg's armour just as Vela was stirring. Her flesh was almost cobalt coloured as well, meaning that when the parasite re-entered out bodies it corrupted us further, but not enough to take our free-wills. There was a puddle of phazon near Vela's right leg, but no trace of a cut on her leg. The phazon that now makes us must be very quick in self-healing. As she regained consciousness, she seemed to go on instinct to remove her helmet and eat some of the phazon moss and drink the rain to replace what she had lost to that cut.

"Did that really happen the parasite in our bodies?"

"Yes it did look, your flesh is cobalt, and see the moss, rain, and narrow shafts? The parasites are real and are efficiently doing what they need to do to corrupt this planet. Apparently either Sam or the phazon planet lied to us about what would happen as to the corrupting of other planets."

"Where is Sam anyway?"

"I saw her when I arrived but I lost her during your arrival and my labour. She's likely back on the phazon planet."

"We need an actual name for that planet. How about something like Phaaze?"

"I like it. It easy to remember that as the master planet and we could just add an asterisk and a capital 'p' to any planet we make into another Phaaze. Like K-2L*P. You know that you haven't re-armoured your legs, right?"

She pressed on her hip to reengage the armour over her legs. In a few seconds, her cobalt flesh was no longer visible. While she was redressing, I pressed on the weapon select button and a new division appeared on my visor screen. When I ran the cursor over it and clicked it, a screen of text appeared. It read, 'Portal Generation: select symbol from weapon select, select one of three methods to arrival destination (envision location, enter coordinates, or select from list.) After selecting destination, squeeze trigger and release to generate portal. Portal beam can be charged to create larger portals for ships. Portals do not have a vacuum affect and will close after a target has entered, or after two minutes.'

"Samus, Samus! How do we get back?"

"We can generate portals. On your weapon select the is another symbol. Click it than envision Phaaze. When you have a stable image of Phaaze, squeeze the trigger in your arm cannon and release, than step through the portal."

I selected the portal again, this time the text screen did not appear, and my arm cannon changed shape. The entire cannon widened to support the energies to create the portal. I pictured the open room on Phaaze where we had been previously. When I squeezed the trigger, a narrow white beam shot forth, travelled two metres, than expanded into a portal large wide enough to take Vela and I as we stood abreast.


	19. Tallon

19: Tallon

The inside of the portal was completely white. We were travelling near light speed because when we arrived, the chronographs in our suits measured only one minute had past after we left K-2L. We were back in the open room where the three of us had sex, but we couldn't see Sam. We listened if she was getting another core from the planet but there was only silence.

"We should split and look for her. You take Aether and I'll take Tallon."

"Your so brashly stupid at times, V. We wait for her here. She'll need to come back here if she wants another core."

A white oval appeared and Sam walked out.

"Oy, Sam. You said nothing about vaginal parasites existing like a fetus."

"Watch yourself girl, I told you what the planet told me."

"Vela, listen to her. Phaaze did not know what would happen with a mammalian core. It was just going on what it knew which was its own leviathans."

"Now ladies, why did I have to go to Tallon IV myself?"

"You lefts us, unconscious to become covered in phazon moss from the rains!"

"Let's just stay together from now on. We'll deliver cores to Tallon while you chaperone, We'll return together and restock, than head to Aether. Now Aether is inhabited so we may need to defend ourselves and each other."

We entered the chamber where the planet created its leviathans.

"Children. Come for another core?"

"Yes ma'am, sir, whatever you are. Although she's sitting this one out."

"We presume that we could be considered both and neither. Whichever you want to call us children. Well children you know the routine."

Vela and I removed the armour from our legs. During our labour on K-2L we damaged our underclothes and were naked from the waist down. Sam was rolling about in her morph ball while the womb created two tentacles to begin the process of creating cores inside of us. The tentacles were oscillating in sync. They had started faster than the previous dosage and finished its fast but gentile oscillations and excretions in eight-and-a-half minutes. We waited a few seconds after it had pulled out to let it congeal. Sam had popped out of her ball and chaperoned us into a portal to Tallon she had created. We arrived in the subcutaneous, magma-filled Magmoor region. Magmoor could be considered the very surface of Tallon's mantle as it contains magma and acts as a gateway to the other four regions of Tallon. The parasites had begun contractions for 'birth' and we disengaged the armour over our legs. Sam tried to avoid looking at us by examining the wall structure and how caverns could have been dug into the mantle. The parasites came forth and seemed to know to direct the beam upwards because they had direct access via the magma. The beam burst through the ceiling and we could see the surface region. After the parasites had replaced what they took from us, our flesh had turned a purple made with light blue and red but we did not pass out.

"Samus, does it feel like the armour is right against your upper-body, like we're missing our underclothes on our torsos?"

"It does. Let me check."

Sure enough when I dissolved my torso, the rest of my zero-suit was missing. As I put my entire suit back on, Vela took off hers and she was stark naked as well. She redressed and decided to deal with the discomfort of direct contact with the suit.

"Well, it seems that the phazon has dissolved anything that is not part of our systems. I hope we don't lose our real suits."

"Even if we do, I would think by that time we would be goddesses, we may even be independent from Phaaze for creating cores. Imagine us, creating cores independent from Phaaze through parthinogenesis or perhaps implanting each other."

"What makes you think that, Sam."

"Just partitioning a guess based upon what has happened. I think that it will eventually leave us stark naked constantly but could reform at certain times. I would even go as far to say that we will, one: be invincible, two: be able to blast phazon with out the arm cannons, and three: only use the cannons because they would generate tentacles like Phaaze does."

"You can glean we'll be self-sufficient goddesses from a dissolved zero-suit and a total of six, for lack of better wording, cases of tentacle rape?"

"Call me intuitive or perverted, that's what I think will happen to us."

"Took the word right out of my mouth. Not intuitive, but perverted."

"Whatever happens doesn't matter. We need to get back to Phaaze and plan for Aether and the Luminoth.

Under the list of quick access portals, K-2L, Phaaze, and Tallon had been added. I charged the beam to be wide enough to fit the three of us abreast.


	20. Patrum of Dea

20: _Patrum Of Dea_

"So, what do we need to know about Aether?"

"Aether is inhabited by a race of technologically advanced moth-like humanoids called Luminoth. During my time I explored four regions, two undeveloped and two developed. The undeveloped regions, one desert and one bayou have been permanently scarred and are likely to be uninhabited. Of the developed regions, a master temple to the planets energy would likely be the most densely populated. I think we should deliver cores in the swampy Torvus region than hunt down all Luminoth starting with the master temple, than moving on to their technologically advanced fortress."

We left the area and headed to the womb. Stripping off the armour over our legs as we went. We arranged ourselves in an equilateral triangle around the womb and readied for what could be considered an orgy. I laid spread-eagle, Vela remained standing, while Sam balanced herself in a head stand. The tentacles emerged from the womb. The one for Vela wrapped itself around her thigh and her waist to lift her, leaving about 24cm for 'business.' Sam's tentacle was the longest, wrapping twice around her ankles, leaving 1m for 'business,' and its back half rigidified to balance her. The tentacle for me had the simplest set-up because I like it simple. Once all three had set-up, they all plunged forth simultaneously and worked their business of oscillations. They started extremely fast yet remained gentile. Litres of the fluid pumped through those tentacles for five minutes. After five minutes, the tentacles shifted within us to access our circulatory systems. They than proceeded to stop oscillating, yet remain pumping. This new fluid was less viscous than the previous. I think it was normal phazon because my flesh had turned from the light-blue purple to an off-violet. Three more minutes of phazon infusion made us magenta. Once we were magenta, the tentacles detached from our pelvic veins and shifted back into the main uterus. More tentacle was fed into us, than split in twain. Each half travelled up our fallopian tubes and pumped a third fluid in and onto our ovaries. This dosage of three kinds of unique phazon did overload our systems and caused us to pass out. We awoke together on a suspended net of smaller tentacles supporting all three of us. We were stark naked and magenta coloured and the womb had opened its sides.

"Children we have made you able to produce cores through a reproduction similar to what we have done previously. Each of you can create three tentacles, one through your arm cannons, one orally, and the last just above your main reproductive structures. We are dying but we know that you three will be able to full fill our legacy of a phazon universe. To assure this, we would like you to enter us and obtain the ability of parthinogenesis. Should you enter us, your phazon organs will be removed and the resulting cavity will be made into an expanded womb for raising cores. Three orifices, traditionally accepted for heterosexual intercourse will have tentacles inside them to pump phazon into your systems, than you will be cocooned, during which all organs shall be removed, save for your brains, sensory organs, and circulatory systems. When finished, your flesh shall be chameleon-like, you can control your skin tone and even the colour of your armour suits, yet every detail of your outward appearance will remain."

"Thank you, O Baroness of Phazon for your sacrifice. We owe ourselves to you and shall take your final sacrifice. With it we shall bathe the heavens in the light of phazon."

"Samus, Vela, do you wish to accept our final sacrifice?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am."

We entered the dying womb single file and were blinded in a bathed in white light. White was all we could see, yet we could feel each other and the starting of cocooning wrapping up our legs and arms together. When our appendages had been mummified up to the socket joints that attached them to our torsos, tentacles began simultaneous oral, anal, and vaginal penetration and oscillations. The mummification continued around the nine tentacles currently triple-penetrating us. The tentacles were going slow enough for us to feel the full oscillating force, yet fast enough to just a rapid vibration. We had such a simultaneous and powerful feeling of euphoria that together we lifted ourselves with psycho-kinesis but we continued to feel the tentacles and nothing else. I presume that during this process our organs were dissolving into phazon and being put back into out systems. The anal tentacles started drawing us closer and closer to each other. Our flesh had started to fuse with one another and we continued to become each other. When we coalesced into a single being, the tentacles followed suit and began triple penetration in each orifice. Our psycho-kinetic euphoria made our head touch the ceiling of the womb. We pushed through the top of the womb and the wrapping dissolved away as it became exposed. When our mouth was exposed, the tentacles became a liquid and went down our gullet. We continued to come forth and unwrap. The anal tentacles also liquefied and flowed up into us. Our ascent slowed and though the vaginal tentacles were exposed, they did not liquefy until our legs had been unwrapped. We had left the womb and were laying on its roof. The final tentacles detached from the inner-womb and pulled themselves inside us, liquefying in the process. When the last centimetres had entered us, the final dose of liquid flung us back into three separate bodies. This trauma and the resulting impact again made us loose consciousness.


	21. Scrambled

21: Scrambled

I saw a metroid on this planet. It was flying towards a developed leviathan untill I saw me. It latched on but did not begin draining my energy. It carried me over the leviathan and phased both of us through the leviathans ceiling. It dropped me than flew over to the leviathans core, while the leviathan began to rumble. The little metroid had attached to the core just as we were thrust upward violently like an ancient rocket escaping a planet. Once our acceleration had stopped, we stood orbiting Phaaze for just a few seconds until we began accelerating slowly again. We travelled slowly until I presume that we had entered the wormhole. As we travelled near light speed, I noticed that this leviathan was the same one that impacted Tallon IV and realised that this was the beginnings of Sam. I didn't have long to awe over her beginnings for we soon felt the impact on Tallon. I watched Sam ingest almost every gram of phazon produced by the core. She continued ingesting and quickly mutated into the spectral being I knew as Metroid Prime. This large, spectral, blue, tentacled creature wrapped its being around the core and ingested the entire black, spheroid. She became larger and developed her black exoskeleton. She noticed me again and was hostile. She sliced at me with her scythe-like arms and cut me in twain, severing my legs from my torso. This death caused me to awake. I saw that Sam and Samus were still out, but it took awhile for my brain to put 2+2 together that my brain, the brain normally running the body of Samus. Just by accident, I confirmed that my brain was in Vela's body, by shaking my (her?) bangs loose and seeing blue and I realised that I was speaking through her voice.

"Fuck! We've been switched."

` I noticed that my (her?, our?) flesh had turned crimson. Looking upon my fellow goddesses, I began to calm down and my normal Caucasian flesh-tone started to return. I noticed their chameleon reflexes were engaged to their dreams, my body was pulsating through the entire visible spectrum from head to toe, while Sam's was a stable magenta. Whoever was controlling my body must have died in her dream, for she awoke suddenly like I had. She had a confused look upon her face as she saw my blonde bangs droop over her face.

"Blonde? I'm in Samus' body, but something tells me I'm really Sam "

"Yes Sam you have my body, but I'm Samus in Vela's body, which means she has yours. Apparently during our 'sex-capade' with the womb, we coalesced into one being but did not split properly and our minds came into different bodies."

"This could be confusing, let's train our minds to respond to the name of the body."

"No, we call each other by the name of the mind, not the body. Let's wait for Vela to awake and decide for herself."

"We must have mixed memories as well because I dreamt of seeing your body as a teenager along with a similar looking teenaged boy. They were about to start a training program and I was forced along. These kids had quite the physical prowess, exceeding even ours. I had a hard time keeping up with them and eventually died on the course which caused me to awake in your body."

"I saw your beginnings as a metroid on this planet. You latched onto me and carried me into a leviathan on this planet. You than dropped me and latched on to the core and absorbed every once of phazon as we escaped from Phaaze and warped to Tallon IV. Soon after we landed, you had mutated into your spectral form, than engulfed the entire core and developed an exoskeleton. You than became violent and killed me by slicing me in twain. Hey! I think she's stirring."

"Let's freak her out if she realizes she's in the wrong body. Act like we don't know that I'm you and you're her. I think we could because voice stays with the body and not the mind."

She awoke slowly and saw us standing in front of her. She arched her back to realign her vertebrae, although I don't think we really have bones, just hardened phazon jointed like a human skeleton. She flipped her head back to realign her dorsal 'vertebrae' and saw Sam's dirty blonde hair.

"I'm not Vela, am I? In fact I know I'm not Vela, my hair is blue and my voice isn't this low."

"I don't know Sam, maybe you're crazy. What do you think Vela?"

"She seems fucking loony to me, may be a threat to us and our mission."

"Sorry Sam, you could be a liability, and we don't need you."

"She's me and I'm not me. I'm me, just in Sam's body. Just what the fuck is going on here guys?"

She was absolutely fuming and we could barely keep a straight face with eye contact. We lost control when she literally did a back flip in rage.

"What the fuck happened!"

"You really are Vela in my body. We were messing with you. Your mind is in my body, my mind is in Samus's body, and Samus's mind is in your body."

"So when we coalesced, than split we mixed minds, memories, and bodies?"

"Yes. I could guess that you dreamt about my beginnings on K-2L. I saw Sam's beginnings, she saw yours, so logically you would see mine."

"Yes I did. It's very sad, sadder than when you told me yourself. Now, how should we identify ourselves, by mind or body. I'm thinking by mind"

"We were just about to ask you that and since she agrees with you, that's majority ruling of 66% for mind identification and 33% against."

After solving the chaos of our scrambling, we forgot that we were still naked and had to suit up for the transit to Aether. Although I have worn just the power suit before, it feels odd being less bulky not only in the suit, but in her body as well. I was getting impatient looks from Vela and Sam, waiting for me to open a portal to Aether. I entered Aether's coordinates into the suits portal generation system, and charged the beam to allow the three of us to enter.


End file.
